Fires of a Changeling
by starlightshadow999
Summary: When a Changeling discovers that friendship is better than feeding off the love of others he escapes to Equestria only to be arrested. He makes a deal with Princess Celestia in order to live in Equestria. Will he be able to do this in the ridiculous time he was given.


Authors Note: Just changed a few things. Sorry.

The night was dark with the moonlight shining dimly through the clouds that lingered above the danky streets. A dark figure walked alone down the path. Its eyes green as envy. Its eyes shifted back and forth fearful of something it seemed to be hiding from. Its breath was heavy as if he had been running and flying from somepony. The Changeling heard a loud crack from behind and whipped around quickly to face another Changeling. He turned to run from the other Changeling. He was tired and his wings hurt to the point that he could no longer fly.

"Nameless, You are lot faster than your friend was!" the other Changeling screamed as he pursued. Although he was tired Nameless could not stop. He knew if he did there would not be another chance for him to escape the binds of this land. He had been for days. He lifted up into the air with all the strength he could muster and flew as fast as he could. He kept going and going. He turned his head around to see if he was still being pursued and saw nopony. He kept flying and CRACK! He hit his head against a sturdy tree and fell into a hole that was created by the roots of the tree. His vision faded as he saw a flash of pitch black flew passed the tree.

His vision faded back enough for him to see a black and white pony lift him up and walk away with him. He awoke some time later not knowing where he was. He was lying atop a bed of straw in a room that looked like it was owned by some kind of witch-doctor. When he tried to get off of the bed he realized his front hoof was tied to the bedpost. He jerked and attempted to untie it, but he was exhausted.

"Calm down." a black and white pony said with an odd accent.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I chained to this bed?" Nameless bombarded the pony with questions.

"I am Zacura and you are in my home. I found you on the ground out where I roam. I found you passed out near here. I couldn't just leave you there. Changeling or not I must be fair. You have nothing to fear." Zacura said while avoiding eye contact with Nameless. "I did however tell the local guard that you are here. They will be here soon. It has just passed noon." just as she had said this there was a loud and echoing knock at the door. Zacura in Nameless's face then turned to open the door. Two strong looking guards walked in. Their armor shined bright as they walked passed the fire in the center of the room. They approached Nameless, removed his bed shackle, and slapped him in a pair of their own hoof irons. Slowly the guards dragged Nameless out of the Everfree Forest keeping their eyes on him at all times. One guard was a Unicorn and held Nameless's wings to his back so he could not fly.

They walked for nearly an entire day before coming into a city that was easily recognized as Canterlot. Even though the guards used the back streets Nameless still got plenty of odd and insulting stares. The guards brought him to the public jail and placed him in solitude. He could hear the guards talking on the outside.

"Now, if you see any other pony in that cell you do not open the door. Understood?" one of the guards said to the other.

"Yes, sir." Nameless then heard a door slam with a vivid thud.

Canterlot Castle Throne Room.

"A Changeling? Bring him here." Princess Celestia commanded to the guard that stood before her.

"Yes, your highness." the guard answered as he motioned two more guards to follow him. About twenty minutes later the two guards returned with the Changeling in binds. Celestia eyeballed the short, black, disfigured body. She motioned the guards to leave and they exited the room.

"What are you doing here? What is your name?" Celestia asked in a booming voice trying to emphasize that she meant to protect her subjects no matter what.

"They call me Nameless because I have no real name, but I didn't know of anywhere else to escape to." Nameless said with a whimper.

"Escape? Why would you try to escape?" Celestia asked in confusion.

"They beat me for refusing to feed off others. They warned me that I would die if I stopped. Not by stopping, but by execution. I could not live like that anymore!" Nameless said standing up tall, but when he saw Celestia's face he cringed back again.

"Are you lying? I can not tell?" Celestia said still angry at the Changeling.

"Think what you want. I don't care. What are going to do with me?" Nameless asked.

"Hmm... all you did was come to Equestria so I guess I will just send you back to where you came from."

"No please, I would rather die. Please, just kill me." Nameless began to beg. Celestia became even more confused.

"Explain to me why you want to come here."

"I was just like any other Changeling. I fed off others and loved it, but one day we were getting our "rations". The "rations" are to sustain our magic. You see, we have things called "Love Farms" where we breed certain Changelings simply so we can feed. I was receiving my rations and instead of receiving somepony who would fight it and was angry I received a younger pony who was very sad. I tried to feed, but to my surprise I became sad as well. I released the other Changeling and left. This is against the law of the kingdom so I ran and ran until I came here. Please, may I live here in Equestria?" Nameless explained his predicament.

"In order to live in Equestria you need to stop scaring everypony. So I will make a deal with you. I will send you to Ponyville to live with my pupil, Twilight Sparkle, so she can watch your progress. You will have one month to have three ponies vouch for your character, find where you belong, and acquire a cutie mark if at all possible. Oh, and absolutely no feeding. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness." Nameless replied with his face full of joy.

"Oh wait. I forgot to mention you need to find a name for yourself. Something ponies can call you." Celestia stated. "Guards remove the shackles and take him to Ponyville. I will write a letter to Twilight explaining her role." the guards entered the room, removed the shackles and chains. Then showed Nameless out of the throne room.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
